America in Turmoil (MAP GAME)
Hi, I want to try out my unique idea. It would be nice for you to try it. It is bad, though. LOL!! Please, mate. join!11!!1!1 Plot It is 2019 in America. America is in turmoil under Presidents Trump and Pence. You must run for president, then try to make America, well ... Great Again! Timeline Bold is important. ''Italic is slightly important. Both are MAJOR!'' * Jan 20, 2017: Donald Trump becomes President of the United States. * March 26th, 2017: Obamacare is repealed. ** Trump and Mike Pence leave the Republican Party. They immediately distance themselves from the administration. * 9th December, 2017: Congress starts impeachment proceedings after Donald Trump makes various economy mistakes, such as cutting taxes which plunges the US into even more debt. * 4th April 2018: Donald Trump gets impeached, Mike Pence becomes US President. * 9th September 2018: Donald Trump named second worst post wartime US President, Above Richard Nixon and below Jimmy Carter. * October 2018 Mike Pence launches the Cure For Gays system * October 2018 Mike Pence bans Abortion * 2019: After loads of turmoil, the 2020 US Election starts. Rules * After taking in your chances of winning, I give you odds and I use a randomiser. e.g, If you have odds of 6/10 winning a state, you will get entered six times, the opponent will be entered four times. * If you fail, you get to become another country. The winner becomes head of the USA, which foreign-wise gets a very great head start. * Countries can attempt to meddle with the election to try to win. * No Racism (If your country is a slave/racist country that is OK, but no actually being racist) * Swearing is OK, but I have no idea why you would :P * Basically this is the entire thing in a nutshell: You start as a presidential campaign, and you have five types: Votes, Washington Support and Foreign Support, Money and Stamina. You start off with different amounts of money depending on the candidate. If you fail in the primaries, pick a country! If you win the primary, you go on a campaign to win the presidency. You can do moves, do a speech, etc. The election will be done no more than ten days than the start. * As a country, you should try to take advantage of a weakened America. * Interviews will be chosen by a mod randomly. * Take one turn every hour, OR take a turn after someone else has posted. Bigger things don't happen instantly, e.g, invasions. * Stamina renews every five hours. REPUBLICAN NOMINEE * Please be honest with your money. Don't say: Ted Cruz, 999 billion for example. Running mate will be chosen at the start of 2020. * BearCavalry: Ted Cruz, Money: 30 million, 85 stamina (Nominee) * Marco Rubio (Former VP Pick) (Deceased) INDEPENDENTS DEMOCRAT NOMINEE * Loadedlanguage: Patty Murray Money: 27 Million, 55 Stamina COUNTRIES Bibleboyd316 Bruce Van Horn (assassin, klansman and representative) Ben Wallace, Pueblos Latinos de Honduras Ejército/PLHE MOVES: Special ad: 200,000 Campaign HQ: Gradually gives you votes. 300,000 Fundraiser: -10 Stamina Speech: 10K, -25 Stamina Pick a subject for your speech. Interview- Free, depending on your stamina the odds will be different on how they affect you. These are not the only things you can do. I am just showing how much it costs state-wise for each thing. More to be added as the game goes on. This is messy right now as it is a unique idea. I will improve as I see how it plays out as a map game. Sorry if it does not work. I just want to try something new. April 2019 When two candidates in a primary appear, we do a Primary Polling map. * Marco Rubio starts his campaign, he heads to California to campaign for the primary. * Patty Murray announces her campaign. * 19th of April polls released. This is the current result if it is Murray V Rubio. This is a poll by ASX, a new poll that has not been proven to accurately pick yet.) It says Trump VS Clinton because I saved the picture) * May 2019 * Prime Minister Theresa May of the United Kingdom resigns after extreme poll losses. Boris Johnson succeeds her but is expected to lose the next election. * MAJOR: A coup in North Korea starts. Kim Jong Un is not expected to make the end of the year. * Patty Murray goes to Pennsylvania to give a foreign policy speech. * Marco Rubio heads to Michigan to address the North Korean coup. * Nevada goes purple. * Patty Murray opens a campaign headquarters in Nevada, Washington, Iowa, and Texas. * Marco Rubio opens a headquarters in Michigan. He also creates an ad "We will take back your jobs" * CNN releases a poll. It has a bigger operation than ASX but usually leans democratic. * FOX NEWS begins polling, to be released June 2019. * FOX Releases its poll, usually * Ted Cruz announces his campaign and he heads to Pennsylvania to campaign for the primary. * Ted Cruz makes a speech about how the US should support a rational successor to Kim Jong Un in case the coup in North Korea succeeds, to secure stability in the region, as he firmly believes that Chinese should back down on this one, supporting this maniac all these years alone is a serious misdemeanor. * Ted Cruz makes a second speech presenting his platform, promising to severely reduce unemployment within the first 2,5 years of his presidency, through a mix of keeping the taxes low enough, while raising them just enough to deal with the worsening financial situation, giving businesses enough incentives to grow and create more jobs through a greater deregulation of some sectors of the economy, such as giving permits to various oil, natural gas, coal and commercial investments so that they can be unblocked and contribute to the economy. * Ted Cruz endorses Boris Johnson, believing he has what it takes to secure a better future for the people of the UK. * Ted Cruz makes an ad "We shall safeguard the future, we'll put an end on terror". * Ted Cruz opens his campaign headquarters in Texas, Florida, Michigan, Ohio, Illinois and Pennsylvania. * FOX NEWS ODDS FOR EACH CANDIDATE: REPUBLICAN NOMINATION: * 78% Chance of Marco Rubio becoming republican nominee * 22% chance of Ted Cruz winning republican nomination * 60% Chance of Patty Murray winning election VS Ted Cruz * 52% Chance of Marco Rubio winning election vs Patty Murray June 2019 * Snap Election in UK Held, Jeremy Corbyn wins 423 seats and become Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * India may be declaring war on Pakistan. * Scotland holds an independence referendum, the vote is: '''32% No, '''68% Yes. ** ELECTION TO NOW BE HELD IN FEB 2020, PRIMARIES TO BE HELD IN JULY, After Congress desperately tries to get rid of a Pence government, so add snap elections to the constitution. ** Marco Rubio: Marco Rubio releases a "Pledge to the nation" He will run on a campaign of fixing infrastructure, Stopping immigration, Destroying that bloody wall, and severing ties to Putin added during the Trump Presidency. * The North Korean coup (Now a rebellion) closes in on Pyongyang. * Ted Cruz favourite to win the Republican Nomination, However voters say he must distance himself from controversial UK Boris Johnson and drop religious roots. * Marco Rubio: Marco Rubio addresses the coup and calls on the government to help find a new North Korean leader and wishes to Co Operate with Patty Murray and Ted Cruz on the issue. ** Patty Murray states that she wants to work together with Marco Rubio to improve the situation in North Korea immediately, at risk of a civil war beginning. Patty Murray hopes that United Nations peacekeeping forces should be involved, as well as South Koreans, a major US ally in the region. * Patty Murray makes an ad saying "As president I will work to build peace in the world as much as possible. I assert countries' right to defend themselves and we will not threaten them because of it. Yet violent attacks on countries without a long series of negotiations first, are wrong. Indian aggression to Pakistan must stop and confrontational violence will not be tolerated by the United States." * Fox News poll delayed after Ted Cruz enters the race. July 2019 * Primaries to start in mid july * Patty Murray opens a campaign headquarters in Florida, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. * Patty Murray makes an ad saying "President Obama saved our manufacturing jobs in the auto industry, yet they were taken away by President Trump. I will bring green industry jobs back to America. * PATTY MURRAY WINS THE PRIMARY OF IOWA AND NEW HAMPSHIRE. * MARCO RUBIO WINS THE PRIMARY OF NEW HAMPSHIRE. * TED CRUZ WINS THE PRIMARY OF IOWA. * Marco Rubio's Concession / Victory speech thanks everyone for voting and promises to fix infrastructure. He also thanks the other candidates for co operating, and for not attacking each other. * Ted Cruz also states that cooperation is vital for any effort to succeed, with the perspective of a civil war now looming over North Korea. Ted Cruz hopes that UN Peacekeeping forces should be involved as well as South Koreans, Taiwanese and Japanese if possible, the three major allies in the region. However as China's position on this will be to most possibly support the North Korean communist government, they should be given something in exchange with South China Sea dispute, Senkaku Islands dispute being resolved in a favorable way for China being an alternative, as the disarmament of the North Korean nuclear arsenal is a way more important US strategic objective than those disputes. ** Patty Murray gives a speech in Ohio saying she agrees with Ted Cruz on this issue and after President Trump caused relations with China to be worse, we must work to improve our relations with one of the most powerful countries in the world. * Ted Cruz declares his support for the independence of Scotland as he believes that this is the will of the people of Scotland. * Ted Cruz in a speech he makes declares that a rapprochement with Russia must be made, although stricter terms must be pressured on Russia, such as the immediate cease of hostile actions of nearby nations and an immediate end on cyber war. This harder line on Russia will also help repair relations with European allies which worsened during the Trump presidency. * Ted Cruz makes his victory speech as he speaks about other aspects of his official platform will revolve around fixing reducing the debt, fixing infrastructure, stopping immigration, strengthening the US internationally, reducing unemployment, improving US economy, supporting entrepreneurship, stabilizing US after Trump's presidency and printing money to de-evaluate the dollar to make it more competitive to other currencies. * Ted Cruz congratulates Jeremy Corbyn on his election as the Prime Minister of the UK. * Ted Cruz takes a more progressive approach on religion, without abandoning it at all, while he declares to be in favor of abortions, but there must be some serious deterrent to stop abortion from being misused. * Patty Murray gives a speech about how she would work with both Democrats and Republicans to get bipartisan laws passed for major issues. ** Marco Rubio agrees with Patty Murray. ** Ted Cruz also agrees with Patty Murray stating that cooperation would be for the best in this case. * Patty Murray is unstoppable from winning nomination even if more candidates run say experts * Marco Rubio states support for Abortion, and supports Scottish independence. He makes a final plea in Nevada. He tells them that republicans are not like Donald Trump, he left the party due to disagreements. He announces his Vice President list, in order from most likely to least likely. Paul Ryan, Ted Cruz if he loses nomination, Ron Paul, Jeb Bush * Patty Murray wins the state of Nevada * Marco Rubio wins the state of Nevada * Ted Cruz makes an ad "We shall repair the economy and bring your jobs back". He opens campaign HQ in Georgia, North Carolina, Arizona, Missouri, Tennessee, Indiana, Wisconsin and Minnesota. He attempts to disassociate himself from Boris Johnson during an interview in Fox News. He starts a fundraiser raising 38 million dollars in Texas. * Super Tuesday * Marco Rubio has won the states of Virginia, Tennessee, Colorado, Georgia, Oklahoma and Vermont. * Ted Cruz has won the states of Minnesota, Wyoming, Arkansas, Alabama and Montana. * Patty Murray wins all of the above, becoming the Presumptive Nominee of the Democrat Party. * Marco Rubo makes a victory speech encouraging Americans to not make this election as violent as the last one. August 2019 * Major Month * Korea has been reunited, the Kim Dynasty falls. * Scotland after the independence vote leaves the UK and joins the EU. * India declares war on Pakistan due to a false alarm that Pakistan took seriously. * Final primaries before the convention at the end of the month. * Ted Cruz announces his full support for Scotland's decision to join the EU, after it achieved independence, as strengthening our European allies is vital and this will help the EU get back on its feet, after Brexit. Ted Cruz also supports the reunification of Korea. Ted Cruz believes that the US should mediate in the Indian-Pakistan conflict to end the war, before it takes huge dimensions. * Ted Cruz gives his victory speech, announcing that he is in it to win it. He announces his Vice President list, in order from most likely to least likely. Reince Priebus, Ron Paul, Marco Rubio if he loses nomination, Jeb Bush, Paul Ryan. * Marco Rubio heads to Texas to campaign for the next primary. He thanks the states for voting for him, now being a fair bit a head delegate wise. He makes a foreign policy speech, addressing issues such as North Korea falling, "This was a true show of how the world supports democracy, and we shall forever show the world our values. Congratulations, Korea." and Scottish Independence. "I hope every country quickly recognizes Scotland as a country, the will of the people was put into effect" and urgently tries to calm tensions between India and Pakistan. He agrees with Ted Cruz, stating that he does not want another Iraq War but this is extremely serious. * Marco Rubio has won the state of Texas * FOX NEWS REPORT: This is a FOX News special report: California is where it is now at for the Republicans. Texas was HUGE for Marco Rubio. But it is not nearly over. * Polling Averages : No map until Republican Nominee is chosen. * 62% Chance of Patty Murray becoming President of the United States (After Nomination) * 57% Chance that Marco Rubio becomes Republican Nominee, (After Texas win) * 46% Chance of Marco Rubio becoming Republican Nominee (Before Texas win) * DEMOCRAT CONVENTION BEGINS: ALL REMAINING STATES VOTE FOR PATTY MURRAY, PATTY MURRAY IS OFFICIALLY THE DEMOCRAT NOMINEE FOR PRESIDENT. Please start picking your picks for Vice President. * PAKISTAN TELLS AMERICA NOT TO GET INVOLVED, "Or there will be consequences" and bombs Jaipur. * Ted Cruz heads to California to campaign for the next primary. He thanks the states that supported him. He makes a foreign policy speech, declaring that the US shall not accept any threats kindly from any other nations, even from allies, and shall act accordingly. * MEGA TUESDAY * TED CRUZ HAS WON THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA, MAINE AND MONTANA. * MARCO RUBIO HAS WON THE STATE OF MICHIGAN, WISCONSIN, NORTH CAROLINA AND FLORIDA. * FOX NEWS SPECIAL REPORT: Ted Cruz won California. That was huge. If he won Texas, this would be over. Expected states like Florida wen't into Rubio's column, who went for President Trump last time. Due to wins in North Carolina, Marco Rubio is in the lead. In a few days time the National Convention starts where the winner is announced. * Ted Cruz heads to New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio and Illinois to campaign before the National Convention starts. In secret he persues support from the Unions there, promising them things that he will do for them in return if he gets elected. Ted Cruz also attempts to secure endorsement from the three biggest pro-gun rights groups, the National Rifle Association of America (NRA), the National Association for Gun Rights (NAGR) and the Second Amendment Foundation (SAF), publicly asking them to work together to strengthen gun rights and heavily restrict gun control, while he also adopts a very staunchly pro-gun right policy in his platform. Such as guns confiscated by the police to be resold, arguing that destroying the weapons is, in effect, a waste of perfectly good guns, expand gun rights such as "open-carry" laws, which allow gun owners to carry their weapons, unconcealed, in most public places. * WIKILEAKS: MARCO RUBIO WISHED THE DEMOCRATS WON IN 2016, SAID MANY RUDE THINGS TO TRUMP * TED CRUZ HAS BEEN USING UNIONS, (Not Confirmed, most of the country does not believe the leak) * Marco Rubio denies both allegations, due to Internal polling suggesting he is losing, trying to look like a good VP pick. * IF PATTY MURRAY DOES NOT RETURN IN 2 DAYS THE LOSER OF THE REPUBLICAN NOMINATION CAN BE A NEW DEMOCRAT * REP CONVENTION BEGINS * Marco Rubio has won the state of New York. * Ted Cruz categorically denies using the unions. * Bruce Van Horn sets Up sniper Postion in a bell tower to sight in his MAS-36 rifle to kill Marco Rubio * The CIA discover a plot to kill the Republican, but it is too late - Marco Rubio is shot and in hospital. * Ted Cruz Has Won The Republican Nomination. * Ted Cruz leaves his stuff before his victory is announced and visits Marco Rubio in his hospital. He wishes him to get well. There he proposes to Marco Rubio to become his running mate. * Ted Cruz makes a victory speech, thanking all the people that backed this wonderful effort and helped him win the nomination. He also accuse the Democrats of having ties with the guy who shot Marco Rubio. * Marco Rubio passes away after suddenly deteriorating in condition. September 2019 * Marco Rubio has died. * Korean president is South Korean leader. * Nicola Sturgeon is Scottish President. * Ted Cruz has insane leads in the polls. *Ted Cruz asks Reince Priebus to be his running mate in the US elections. *He accepts. *Ted Cruz officially announces Reince Priebus as his running mate in the US elections. He says "All these years Reince held the party united, in the backstage, now its his time to come to the front and show the people of the US & A his true potential by serving as the Vice President of our Great Nation." *Patty Murray asks Martin O'Malley to be her running mate. *He accepts. *Patty Murray gives a speech about climate change and incentives for fixing it. *Then she visits India to talk to the Indian leader about the war with Pakistan. *Ted Cruz visits the newly United Nation of Korea to talk with the Korean leader, with Korea being one of our most invaluable allies in Asia, while they are on the front line against China's aggressiveness. *Martin O'Malley and Patty Murray hold town hall meetings in Pittsburgh, Cleveland, Grand Rapids, and some other cities to discuss local issues. *Bruce Van Horn was never caught now hides out in a 12 by 15 cabin near Lamb Creek, Idaho, still mad at the government he starts mailing pipe bombs to his former dean at Idaho University, to the CEO of his old job at GM and to the governor of Idaho. *Patty Murray denies any connection to Bruce Van Horn like Ted Cruz said. She also gives a speech about improving health care and paid leave. October 2019 * President Trump is in jail * The Family of Marco Rubio has raised over 2 million in his honour. * India is now invading Pakistan, Pakistan is ready for nuclear war. Britain, The EU and Australia, Sweden intervene on the Indian side and Russia and China on the Pakistan side.' * Bruce Van Horn now sends Pipe Bombs to the FBI the Federal Reserve and owner of the Seahawks * Ted Cruz suggests in order to avoid the annihilation of our planet by a nuclear war, siding with Pakistan, which is backed by Russia and China, as a confrontation with Russia would end the world as we know it. Instead we could pressure the EU, Britain, Australia and Sweden to back down as India is the aggressor in this conflict, and annihilating our world will get us nowhere. Even if a nuclear war takes place, at least we make sure that our nation will receive the least damage, as EU, India and Britain have a tiny nuclear arsenal compared to Russia. Thus we ensure the survival of our nation and perhaps the survival of most of our planet too. If this doesn't turn into a worldwide nuclear war. However, he supports that the US should only apply diplomatic pressure and not get involved in this conflict. Our main duty is to safeguard the future of our citizens and there will be no future if the human race goes extinct. * Ted Cruz enlist several bodyguards and mercs, but only the best in their job worldwide, in order to secure his safety from wackos like Bruce Van Horn that killed his main rival for the republican nomination. Ted Cruz sends his deepest condolences to the family of Marco Rubio along with 1 million dollars in his honor. * Ted Cruz's poll ratings skyrocket after his stance on the India Pakistan conflict and Marco Rubio. * Bruce Van Horn joins the KKK and starts to run for Representative of District 1 in Idaho on independent ballot. * The CIA have used the ballot entry to find Bruce Van Horn. * A mysterious sound has been coming from a cemetery in Florida. It could be the disease that has taken a low profile recently. * The Governor of Idaho is murdered. * Bruce Van Horn is sentence to life and is sent to the Idaho State Correctional Center, he gets a book deal and becomes a Folk hero among white supremacists. * Pueblos Latinos de Ejército or PLHE a far left wing rebel group beings to attack the Honduran army near El Carbón, they set up a network of Bunkers in Reserva Biológica Río Plátano which are armed with PM M1910s B-10 recoilless rifles M1939 (61-K)s Type 95 SPAAAs HQ-16s RM-38s and ' '''M1938 (M-30)s and there.s a huge supply trail call the Esperanza Trail, they are dug in deep. November 2019 * '''Tony Blair and Queen Elizabeth 2 have died, singers James Arthur, Beyonce, Oprah, Adele, and Mariah Carey have also died.' * Tv Stars dead include Simon Cowell, James Corden, Rylan Clark Neal, Jimmy Fallon have died, with President Trump dying in prison. * These mass murders have many important political office holders being held in bunkers, along with celebrities. The blame is immediately ISIS. * India to launch nuclear weapons if conflict is not resolved by December. * * Pueblos Latinos de Honduras Ejército are winning battles in Honduras. Category:America Category:Presidential Election Category:Donald Trump Category:Mike Pence Category:Map Game Category:Fester96